Reflections
by ShannonLee26
Summary: Kaitlyn Fairchild thinks back on her life. Currently a oneshot. I may decided to change it into an actual story.


AN: I know, I have issues. I keep starting new stories when I can't even finish the ones I have. I'm not sure if this will just be a oneshot or several chapters. Hmm…let's see what happens. Anyways….

Reflections

My name is Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn Brady Fairchild. One thing you should know about my life is its very complicated. It always has been.

When I was little, the people in my small Ohio town rejected me. My eyes aren't normal. Their blue gray color with darker rings caused me to be called a witch. When my mom died, it just got worse. I was an artist. Still am. My pictures, they sometimes come true. Once, a kid in town went missing. I drew where he was. When they found the body, my dad showed them the pictures, proud. I love my dad, but I wish he hadn't. My dad, he was alone after Mom died. And I know it was hard on him. He used to be successful. Afterwards, he just did odd jobs around town. Even the kids joined in on the mocking. I was a witch, to be shunned and made fun of, a freak. Even the teachers were nervous around me. I wasn't the meek girl to just sit around and take it. I fought back. When I was seventeen, a senior, I was asked to join the Zetes' Institute. They wanted to study my power. My drawings, the ones I didn't consciously draw, always came true. I accepted, for there was a large amount of college money given in return.

There were four others at the Zetes' Institute. Anna, Lewis, Rob, and Gabriel. Anna was the animal lover. That was her power too. She could project her thoughts, in a way. But only with animals. Lewis could control things with his mind. PK it was called. Rob could transfer energy. He usually channeled this into healing. Gabriel was almost the opposite. He had a troubled past. He killed the girl he loved, by accident. And one other, in self defense. He had telepathy. He could literally get into your head. I would know. He's done it to me. In fact, he did it to all of us. He connected minds with us to warn us about Mr. Zetes coming and then boom! We can hear each other's thoughts, even sense heir emotions. One day, Gabriel and I decided to go to Mr. Z's house and 'join' his side. When I had a melt down and refused, he told Gabriel to kill me. Gabriel instead tried to kill Mr. Z, but it didn't work. We were trapped. They put a giant crystal by Gabriel. The crystal was evil and meant pain. When Rob, Anna, and Lewis got there, we escaped and ran. Gabriel was injured, but was still okay. Rob and I fell in love. That night, we all had the same dream. We were on a cliff, by a white house.

Unsure where the white house was, we drove north. On the way, we discovered Gabriel needed energy to survive. Only I knew this secret. I found him…feeding on a girl. She wasn't dead, but close. So I took her away, and put my third eye to his. This gave him my energy. It was like someone was tugging, inside me. Almost as if he was pulling my soul out. But I volunteered. And by volunteered, I mean I didn't give him choice. Oh well. He will get over it eventually. There was a girl that gave us a ride. She turned out to be Zetes' daughter, Lydia. Lydia hated her father and asked to help us. Eventually we found the house. It was on an island in Canada. Timon and Mereniang told us they were expecting us. To hide us from Zetes. Not help us fight him. The only way to help Gabriel with his problem was to destroy the crystal. And the only way to destroy the crystal was to put a shard of the pure crystal that the Fellowship had with it. It was the last pure crystal and to get a shard would mean that you would destroy the last pure crystal. That night, Gabriel ran away. He knew that Zetes was on the winning side. Lydia went with him. Soon after, the crystal started shaking. The entire group stuck their hands on it, trying to keep it form breaking. Then Timon told them to let go. When they did, the crystal shattered and so did Timon's soul. But right before his death, he handed us a shard and told us to use it for what we need. Then he was gone. The rest of the Fellowship asked us to come with them .We would be safe, or as safe as we could be. We declined and went back to California. To find Gabriel and destroy Zetes' crystal.

When we got back to California, Gabriel came after the crystal. Mr. Z sent him. He sent pain into my head. I can't describe it. But before, it looked like he had to cut his emotions out in order to hurt me. When I was talking to Rob, Anna, and Lewis, they decided that they might have to kill Gabriel. I couldn't let him do it. So I went to find him. I told him that Rob and I broke up and I wanted him. Also that I was on his side. Mr. Zetes' side. They believed me. For a few days. Then Gabriel found out. Oddly enough, he didn't tell them. He just didn't talk to me. When I tried to destroy the crystal, Zetes caught me. He put me in an isolation tank. Gabriel used his telepathy to communicate with me. He was helping me. Forcing me to remember. Who I was, who I knew, and what it was like to be alive. He showed me his memories. That was when I realized I loved him. Just as much, if not more, than Rob. In the morning, Mr. Z and the others let me out. He wanted to basically turn me into a human puppet. Then Rob, Anna, and Lewis showed up. Joyce, the woman in charge of testing, said that she was going to do what _she_ wanted to do. Not what he wanted her to do. Bri and Renny helped us too. Frost and Jackal Mac fought them. Then there was some air field that restricted movement. Gabriel was trying to touch the shard to the crystal. Rob, Anna, and Lewis were in chains and I was still struggling from the isolation tank. Suddenly, the air was gone. Mr. Z asked Gabriel what happened to being superior to humans, and being recognized as a superior being. Gabriel replied, "to hell with that" and slammed the shard to the crystal.

Colors. Brighter and more vibrant than anything I ever remember. When it finally faded, I opened my eyes. Gabriel was standing where the crystal shattered. The shard of pure crystal was gone. And so was Mr. Zetes. Bri, Renny, Mac, and Frost were no longer crazy. Lewis used his PK to unlock the gang. Mac and Frost ran. Joyce and the others went upstairs to pack. They were going to go the Fellowship with Tamsin. Soon, it was just Rob, Gabriel, and I. Rob told me that what we had was nothing compared to the passion between Gabriel and I. He had no hard feelings and understood that I belonged with Gabriel. Then he left. We were alone. I ran into his arms and kissed him. When we went upstairs, we found that Rob, Anna, and Lewis wanted to go with Joyce, Bri, and Renny. I mind-spoke to Gabriel. We decided to take a vacation and head back to school in the fall. Then I saw the way that Anna was looking at Rob.

_Go ahead, _I whispered into her head.

Her eyes widened. _You mean you're giving me permission?_

_No, I'm giving you an order._

_I knew that it would work out. _

_This wasn't the end for us. It may seem like it, but really the middle was just beginning._

_AN: I am still unsure if this should be just a one shot. Should I continue it?_


End file.
